Blackout
by DMLVT6963
Summary: A storm has been brewing for a few days now. During the hours of rehearsal, a blackout occurs. It leaves Chads and Sonnys feelings for one another vulnerable. The dark really knows how to bring to people closer then they ever thought possible.
1. Infatuation

S.P.V.

I watched him laugh while he sat across the room with the rest of cast from the Falls. His body leaned back against his chair, with his elbow propped on the top of it. Gosh….. He looked amazing when he didn't know someone was staring. I couldn't stop thinking about how he held my hand when the walls started to fall down, when Mr. Condor backed us up into the corner, making me knock them over. I couldn't get the touch of his skin out of my mind or the memory of it off my skin. The feeling was tingly, and sent shivers deep inside of me in all directions. I never would have thought it was possible, until I realized how safe I felt with him. It never occurred to me until I realized I was holding on to him for safety when those darn walls fell. Out of everyone there, he made me feel like I was untouchable. I was untouchable… at least when ever he was near me. I knew that as long as I kept staring, someone would catch me. I tried my best to stop, but every once in a while I would glance but it would take several minutes before I could take my eyes off of him- actually, pull my eyes away. It was the hardest thing, yet I had to. I would daydream, and someone would always pull me out of focus…. No! Why can't you just eat your food and leave me alone for a few minutes. Okay, I love them, so why am I letting thoughts of Chad distract me to the point to think bad about my friends. I need to stop.

"Are you okay? Sonny?", Nico asked with curiosity. I caught his eyes following where mine left. Great. Now he's suspicious.

"Of course I am. So what's going on with Zora? She hasn't been on set for a few days.", I tried to change the conversation as swiftly as I could. I knew he wasn't going to let my eyes return to Chad, if he could.

"She hasn't been feeling well.", answered Grady. He seemed bored and worried about her. I'm sure she was okay, everyone gets a little sick now and then, but Grady was like Zora's big brother. They were tight. I noticed Tawnie was to busy playing with her teeth in her compact mirror. Gosh, was her appearance all she ever thought about? Speaking of appearance, my mind went back to Chad. Taking a peak back at him, he was fixing his tie. I so badly had the urge to grab him by that tie and kiss him. Wait!!! Did I just think that?!? Man I must be losing it. What is wrong with me. Whoa, was that a smile forming on my mouth. I tilted my head to advance my thoughts, mesmerized by his features. He was so clueless, it was to cute. So wrapped up into whatever he was doing at that table, I licked my lips and slightly bit the corner of my bottom lip, when just then, he looked at me. I was so dazed by his appearance that it took my brain a few seconds to register that he was staring back. I quickly looked at my plate. I could feel the heat rise. I raised my eyes up a little to see if he was looking again, and he wasn't. I felt relieved. Every few seconds I took a quick glance from the corner of my eye, and he caught me the last time. Darn it! How does he know I'm looking? Why is he even looking at me, is a better question. Geeeze, I'm melting. I decided to try and pay attention to whatever Grady and Nico were talking about. Rubbing my kneecap to keep myself busy, my mind was restless and I couldn't focus. Sonny, focus! I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let it out. Sucking in my lower lip, I let the door to my thoughts of Chad, sadly, close.

C.P.V.

The conversation can go on forever. Why is it I couldn't eat? I took one bite of my steak, and I had the taste lost without a doubt. I wonder if maybe I just wasn't in the mood for steak. I snapped out of my thoughts, and noticed everyone at my table laughing. Someone said my name and I started to laugh, just to make it look like I was paying attention. I leaned back in my chair, propping my arm on the back of it. I was so bored with work today, and everyone at my table. I needed something new. Something different. I can't help but think about how good Sonny looked a few days ago. She wore the cutest yellow shirt that flattered her chest and waist. Lets not start with how good her hair looked, so soft and shiny. I could only imagine how it would feel to come up from behind her and slip my hand under her hair and tug it, pulling her head back slightly. Leaning in to her ear whispering something sultry to her. I could hear her moan and need slip through her beautiful, shiny lips. Causing me to smirk and feel the tension from below. Trying to take my wild thoughts of her body, I tried to distract myself. I noticed it was a little warm now, so I loosened my tie and undid the second button on my shirt. Of course it was my fault. I was working myself up for everything, yet nothing. The thought of Sonny made me quiver. I needed to feel her, just like I did the other night. Her body was pressed on mine after the walls of her "club" fell. Man that was priceless. I can't believe I deleted those pictures!, but then Tawnie had some bad pictures of me as well. So it was only the best thing to do. Anyway, her body felt so good. There was to much in between us though. I wanted to be closer to her, I wanted to feel more of her against me. Waking up from my irrational daydream, I turned for no reason and caught Sonny staring at me. She was biting her lower lip. She had no idea what that did to me just now. All the things I could do to that lip. I wanted to bite that lip. I wanted to feel the soft skin under my tongue and leave gentle kisses on them. I wanted to taste her sweetness. She looked away after a few seconds, and I could see she was holding back something. Sometimes, she was so easy to read. Just like the other night when she held on to me. She was looking for protection. I was her safety net that night. She felt safer with me in her grasp. It was true, Sonny had nothing to worry about with me there. I would have gotten her out of harms way in a second, I wouldn't even have to think about it, but then the walls were falling the opposite way…. So why was she scared? Maybe she just wanted to feel me. Yeah, that's it, but then again, who wouldn't? I could feel the humor raise in my body, and the heat. Wow!, the heat was almost unbearable but I like it. I liked it so much. For some odd reason, she kept peeking at me. Oh yeah, she wanted me… I think. At least I hope she did. I could never tell her that though. Either way it didn't matter because she was starting a lot. I figured that if she and I were possibly sharing the same thoughts without knowing that either one of us were sharing them, why not play a little. I was ready to take full advantage of that. Wait. What did I just say? Oh man it has to be all those bloody steaks I've been eating. Something's in the blood. Sonny's in the blood, delectable, tasty, mouthwatering sonny. Urgh! Stop that. Stupid cute! No! Stupid sexy, sweet and…. Enough! Okay, whatever the reason she was staring at was probably for a bad reason. That makes more sense to me. She would never stare at me because she like me. I turned a bit to watch her, I mean really watch her. I adjusted myself in my chair so I could easily see her and my table at the same time. She seemed a little… what's the word?… down? I would have sworn I heard her sigh. I watched her hand go under the table to her knee. She gently rubbed the skin on her kneecap, and became more aggressive at a slow pace. God, how that turned me on. Come to think of it, not matter what her and I have gone through, I never seem to touch her. That's pure disgrace, ignoring all the chances I had to feel her. Anyway, what was she doing? Was she hurt? No, she was annoyed. Distracted. I know that face anywhere, as soon as she starts to take that deep breath. There she goes again with that lip thing. Go on Sunny, suck on it. Dig your teeth into it. Do it for me. Her eyes closed and I wanted to close mine to, just to feel what she was feeling, but I didn't want to take my eyes off her. She had such a beautiful face and it made me smile a bit. I looked away as soon as she opened her eyes. I kept my eyes on my food, fighting the smile back that was so powerful. She had such an amazing hold on me. Strong enough to break me in any situation. The only thing that would be possible to say is that: A. I'm in love, B. I'm bored to the point I'm becoming frustrated or, C. I'm bewitched. Personally, I would choose all three. I need to get out of here. I trashed my food and left the cafeteria… alone.


	2. Spicy, Flickers and Lights out!

S.P.V

"Sonny we need a new act!", squeaked Tawnie.

"Yeah, yeah, we need something….", Nico stopped to ponder. Grady bit into his fresh burrito and randomly spit out "spicy!".

"Spicy! Yeah that's it. We need something spicy.", smiled Nico. Tawnie rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant the food was spicy, but what are you thinking anyway?", inquired Grady.

"I don't know really. I just thought it should be spicy. Is the burritos really spicy today? I should get one before there all gone".

"You guys, we should do a musical show, like the ones they use to put on in the 40's, in nice restaurants and ships.", I'm not sure where that had actually came from, but then it dawned on me that I was watching Scared Stiff the other night with my mom. The idea of wearing those really cute clothes and having our hair done that way seemed fun and vintage. A blast from the past, or something like that. I saw Nico's and Grady's face light up.

"Now that's an idea! We should do a little show." I could tell they were into it.

"Yeah, and it doesn't necessarily mean we have to sing. We can still keep our skits involved."

"And I can be the pretty girl who revolves around the story." Tawnie said excitedly.

"Uhhh… Tawnie, I think you mean the story can revolve around you." I said carefully.

"Whatever."

We left the cafeteria and went beck to rehearsal. I noticed the lights started flickering. We have been having a lot of cloudy days this past week. The rain has been barely coming and quickly going, along with the power. It was actually kind of exciting. Hanging out on the set when the lights went off. It was scary.

"Okay, if the lights keep acting up, I'm going to call it a wrap for today." Marshal was worried that the weather was going to mess up this weeks rehearsals. Normally we didn't stick around with this kind of activity. It was hard to work when nothing was working, but then again it was only rehearsal. I walked over to the nearby window in the hall, and I looked at the sky. The clouds were dark. Almost a smoky grey. I'm pretty sure that if I were to step outside, I would smell rain. They sky looked thick. Perfect weather to watch a good mystery movie on the couch with the windows open.

"Sonny!….. Where's Sonny?!?" As soon as I heard Marshal, I ran back in the room.

"I'm right here, guys." I said as soon as I entered the room. Marshal made his way back to his chair, and Nico and Grady were shoving each other for practice, for their characters. They always joked around, even when we weren't working.

"Alright, from the top!" Marshal clapped his hands like he was a 4 year old. Just then, everything went black! It was a blackout. I could hear Tawnie screaming for dear life. I bet she was clinging to someone, oh wait!

"Owe! What are you doing?" Tawnie's fingers were digging into my arms.

"I'm lost!"

"What?!? No! The lights went out. We didn't fall of the edge of the map." Sometimes, she could be a little overdramatic. Now…… who did that usually remind me of…. Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper. If I had a possible chance to be right, I would say they were related.

"Oh…. well I was just checking to see if you were all right." Finally letting me go, and backing up with ease.

"That's sure to leave a mark." I said dimly, caressing my arm.

I followed behind Nico, Grady and Tawnie, hand-in-hand, in our little train walk back to the prop house. I'm guessing Tawnie found the couch because she was quiet. Probably going to take a nap. She was complaining all morning about how she didn't get any sleep last night. Now was her chance.

"Quick, where did those matches go?" Nico asked, trying not to trip over anything.

"Aren't they behind the counter? Asked Grady.

"Not sure, but I'll check. Just let me get there."

I ran my hands down the side of my dress, wondering if the lights were out for good, when I heard the most beautiful voice that you'd think I would be use to. I jumped from the sound of it, grabbing onto what seemed to be the couch, for support.

Sorry it's short, but I'm still working on Chad's POV. I will add it tomorrow for sure ;) Thanks for the support and keep up the reviews! They mean a lot.


	3. Dreams and Reality

C.P.V

I was sitting in my dressing room, wondering when the weather would start up. All these clouds for what? Nothing! I mean what was the point of having them when it didn't want to rain. I use to enjoy cloudy days. They were my best days for anything. Now a days, things have changed. When the sun is gone, it makes me think what it would be like if Sonny wasn't here anymore. I could hear the thunder waking me up from my thoughts. I could see the set of So Random across the street. I wont even begin with how much I have loved to talk to Sonny today. I could hear my director down the hall going off about the lights that have been going on and off for the past twenty minutes. He was getting on my nerves. I got up and slammed my dressing room door closed. I go through to much with there complaining. Since when does anyone complain, when I'm on there set. Stupid lights. I felt more awake then I did when I was eating lunch today. Which is odd, because I was watching Sonny. She wakes up every part of me within a matter of seconds. I needed her. I missed her voice, they way she scrunched her face when she was annoyed with me. I wanted to smooth out those scrunches. Man, I need to do something more then daydream. It's like I have nothing important anymore. I can't even focus on myself anymore. That is a serious and emotional case. How am I suppose to feel myself when I'm to busy trying to feel what she might be feeling.

I walked to the back of my dressing room, unbuttoning my shirt, and fell back on my bed. I knew I wanted to sleep. More like dream about Sonny. She was like the dark clouds outside. I couldn't see anything else but her, and that was enough.

"Can I try something?" she asked in the most angelic voice.

"What?" I could feel the curiosity building within me. I watched her move towards me with each breathless step she made. I could feel myself backing up slowly as she neared.

"Don't stop me", she batted her eyes, and smiled the sweetest and most innocent smile I've seen yet.

"O..okayy." Trying to keep my voice calm, I could feel it wanting to shake. I was nervous, which was abnormal. Her hands found the bottom of my shirt and grazed the skin above my jeans with her nails. It was gentle, yet aggressive. Her nails grazing my skin was a shocker, and I backed up again, letting her pin me against the wall. I closed my eyes, to await what would happen next. One of her hands was pressed against my chest to keep me in place. She brought her left hand up to my face, letting her fingers run over my lips. She stopped, than looked straight into my eyes, with a such a strong stare. I could feel the heat rising, as soon as she slid her hand under my shirt, causing it to go up. She leaned in closer and playfully teased my lips without actually kissing me. My breathing might have sped up, but it was only because I wanted her. I wanted to take her, and press her against the wall, and tease her till she screamed for me to have her right there and then. She came in by my ear and whispered my name, and I smiled. She kept saying my name. Chad. Ohhh, Chad Dylan. She was fading when I opened my eyes. I couldn't understand why, then I noticed I was laying on my stomach, in my bed. I lifted my head realizing why I woke up. There was a loud bang. Some sort of crash. I'm not sure how long I was sleeping, but I didn't want to get up. I wanted to close my eyes and go back to where Sonny had me captured with her powerful stare and soft hands. I decided right there that I needed the real thing, even if it was just an argument waiting to happen. I took a quick shower and changed into a black t-shirt and a dark flannel and jeans. I walked out of my dressing room, closing the door behind me.

I could smell the rain. It was strong and the it was so dark form those thick storm clouds. There was a defiantly a strong possibility that there was going to be huge storm. There was a rough touch to the air outside today. The air was cold and crisp. No wind or lightning yet. I was surprised to not see any lightning. I opened the huge doors of the So Random set and walked right in. Who was going to say anything anyway. The crew on So Random were use to seeing me wonder on and off the set on a daily basis. Just then the lights went out. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Perfect" I let it come out. This was my luck, it could have been a sign telling me to go back, but then I would have to wait till tomorrow to see her breathtaking beauty. I found the wall, and managed my way to the prop house. I was planning on going to her dressing room first but I heard voices which sounded like her co-stars, whatever their names were. I could smell her vanilla and the sweet smell of her Silk shampoo. I knew it was Silk, because she had hair products by them on her vanity table in her dressing room. I found my voice and I gave it a shot.

"Whoa…. And I thought it was dark outside." I could hear the humor in my voice. Unbelievable how I could feel the extreme calmness that I reached as soon as I heard her voice.

"Chad? What are you doing here? Isn't it raining?" She seemed skeptical. How could she not know my voice? That's a bad sign, maybe she wasn't paying attention. I was just glad I was close enough to talk to her.

"It isn't raining outside. Well it wasn't. Maybe now….. What are you guys doing in here anyway, in the dark?" Obviously that was a dumb question, that's all I could get out, without making myself seem so vulnerable around Sonny. I tried my best to keep up with my typical smart ass attitude. Man, she was softening me up to.

"Chad Dylan Pooper!" yelled one of the guys.

"What are you doing here and on our set?", I heard the other back him up. I heard him stumble on something.

"Why don't you get a flashlight." I felt the adrenaline shoot through me, man they bugged me. I mean yeah they had there moments of humor, but they messed up moments that could have been longer with Sonny. I desperately wanted to find Sonny. I new she was close, from the distance of her voice. I moved forward, walking into something, more like someone. The smell overwhelmed my senses. I felt her. Her body was pressed against mine, and her hands were on my chest trying to keep some kind of distance between us.

"Chad.. Is that you?" I could hear the sarcastic tone she used with me whenever I did something to annoy her.

"Of course. Who else can have this amazing presence?" Oh yeah, the Chad I knew, that she somehow took away from me, was coming back. I smirked my best smirk. If only it wasn't so dark, but then I kind of liked being in the dark with her. Who knows what could happen…..

"Great, now, not only can I not see, but I have a conceded jerk pinning me against a couch." She spit out. I took one of my arms off her shoulder and placed in on my heart.

"Sonny, that hurt. Deep."

"Can you just let me go?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes.. I do."

"Really, Sonny? Really?

"Yes", she said in a soft whisper so only I could hear it. A sudden crash came from down the hall, which made me jerk half of my body around. I still kept hold on Sonny, only this time when I turned back to her I tightened my hold. My hand played with her hair gently, and I was hoping at first she wouldn't feel it because I was afraid she might pull away, but then she did the most unimaginable….. She put her arms around my neck. It's what I have been dreaming of, ever sense I met her.

"What in the world was that?, I heard someone say. It was from one of the boys. The tall guy turned a flashlight as soon as we heard the crash. He walked towards the doors, debating if he should close them.

"I'm petty sure it's empty out there." I said. I didn't see many people out there when I came in. Sonny dropped her arms in front of her chest and grabbed both sides of my flannel for security. This was better then her tightening her grip, because she was letting me know she felt safe in my embrace. I couldn't think of anything else, other then Sonny, and how good she felt in my arms, against my body. I just wanted to hold her forever, and never move.

"So were alone!, and during a storm?!? This isn't the best time to be in an empty studio!" That blonde girl was freaking out. She was fairly dramatic at times, so I'm guessing that was her usual behavior.

"Ohh..okay, so if were alone what made that crash noise?" the guy with the flashlight made a point. He closed the double doors and quickly and quietly as he could. Who was here, and what were they doing to make that loud of a crash? An eerie feeling came over the set of So Random, and we all kept silent, almost holding our breath, not knowing what was in the hall.

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm tired and I just finished it. I will edit the errors tomorrow, but for now enjoy.


	4. I was such a liar!

S.P.V

"Whoa…. And I thought it was dark outside." He said it so cool. Not one beat of hesitation for being on our set. I could hear his smirk creeping up from those lips of his. What was he doing here, and during a blackout? Wasn't it black over on his set? Why hadn't Nico and Grady lit those candles yet?! To many questions went off in my head.

"Chad? What are you doing here? Isn't it raining?" I was so confused and I could hear the unfriendliness in my voice. He got me so annoyed sometimes. As much as I liked his presence, especially now, he just…. I don't know where I'm going with this. Maybe its just because he makes me so frustrated and I cant do anything about it.

"It isn't raining outside. Well it wasn't. Maybe now… What are you guys doing here anyway and in the dark?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Gosh, he was such a smart ass.

"Chad Dylan Pooper!" Yelled Grady.

"What are you doing here and on our set? Nico questioned, backing Grady up. Haha, those boys were so goofy, acting so serious and tough, yet tripping over things….. Maybe even themselves.

"Why don't you get a flashlight." I heard Chad snap back. His voice was calm, yet annoyed. Something was making him defensive. I really couldn't help at smiling at his sarcastic remark. All of a sudden, I felt a slight push. A body. My hands went immediately up, not knowing who it was. As soon as my hands touched what seemed to be a guys chest, butterflies raced through my stomach.

"Chad…. Is that you?" I managed to put on my best voice. My stomach was taking over my train of thought. I was anticipating for the answer.

"Of course. Who else can have this amazing presence?" There he was, the real Chad that everyone knew him as. Part of me melted from his body being so dangerously close to mine. The other half of me, I could feel the anger flare up inside of my body.

"Great. Now, not only can I not see, but I have a conceded jerk pinning me against the couch." I felt him remove his hand from my shoulder….. probably to gesture toward his heart. For an honest minute I was worried her was going to step back, but I wasn't expecting the response that I got from him.

"Sonny, that hurt. Deep." So dramatic.

"Can you just let me go?" I was getting nervous, but I had to keep my cool. He must have known because he started to move an inch closer then before and the tone of his voice changed.

"Do you want me to?" he asked in a strong and seductive voice, that happened to come out soft and alluring. It made me uneasy.

"Yes….. I do." I was such a liar! No don't let go. I want you closer! I feel so warm and safe, being so close to your embrace. I wondered how it actually felt to be fully in his arms.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he was having fun with this. My breath was becoming short, and my heart was beginning to race.

"Yes." It came out so soft… to soft. Almost like a whisper. I looked down, grateful that the lights were out. As much as I would love to see him, I was as eligible as an open book at this very moment. A powerful force was pulling me closer to him, and I knew that if I could look into those deep gorgeous blue eyes, I would be bewitched. Not even seconds later, a crash occurred from outside the prop house.

Chad jerked himself around towards the direction the noise came from. My hands naturally grabbed his bicep. I was glad he was still only a few inches away. He closed the space between us shortly afterwards. I let my arms slip behind his neck. I could feel his golden hair on my thumb, it was giving me shivers, but then so was his hands and his body and his breath. I had a terrible urge to run my fingers through his hair, but I ignored it. Gosh he felt so good. I fought to keep my head from resting on his chest.

"What in the word was that?" Grady choked out. The noise sounded almost as if someone knocked over set equipment, such as; the cameras. I knew it was possible to trip over all the cords that lay on the floor, and in the dark I would have to guess its even easier. Thinking about how dark it was and how you wouldn't be able to tell if someone, or something was in front of you, it really gave me the creeps.

Chad didn't seem to frightened. He seemed curious. I was getting a strange overwhelming sense from his body. I could feel the energy running through his veins, and I could almost hear the thoughts brewing in his head. He wanted to go investigate, but he didn't dare move because I was in his arms and he was picking up my emotions, just as I was with his. He really amazed me sometimes. Just when I think I'm getting to know a different side of him, he throws another one at me and it always, and I mean always, throws me off guard.

"I'm pretty sure its empty out there." he answered what all our minds were questioning. I looked up, knowing I was starring at his breathtaking face. His hands lowered themselves to my waist. He gently but securely pressed me against him. I dropped my hands in front of my chest and grabbed onto both sides of his buttoned up shirt. It was unbuttoned and he had a t-shirt underneath it. He always looked good dressed like that. I loved it when his hair was a little messy. It gave him such a great sex appeal. His style was so manly and attractive. It was hard not to be so attracted to him.

"So were alone!, and during a storm?!? This isn't the best time to be in an empty studio!" Tawnie yelled. Unfortunately, I couldn't agree less.

Hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sure you have all been dieing to know Sonny's thoughts haha.. J

Im finishing up chapter 5.… So that should be on really soon.

Thanks for the support, it really means a lot.

Feel free to comment and criticize.

It surely does help. 33333

My inspiration song when I write by the way is

Behind Enemy Lines

by

THE ONE & ONLY

Demi Lovato


	5. Sweet Sonnys, Vanilla and Sunsilk Aroma

S.P.V.

There we were…… All standing in the prop house, not sure who or what made that noise. We had only one flashlight and it starred straight ahead at the double doors. I'm not to sure who exactly closed them, but I'm guessing it had to be either Nico or Grady, because Chad never moved away from me and Tawnie was still behind me on the couch., and me…. Well I was in heavens arms.

I was sitting on the arm of the couch, closest to the doors, and I had the most wonderful feeling coursing throughout my entire body. Chad Dylan Cooper, was standing right next to me, and I could see a brief outline of him, from the flashlight being so close. I kept my hands on my lap, not to sure what to do. I mean I know what I wanted to do, and boy I know what I want from him, but that would just be awkward; Not only in front of him, but also to the fact that my cast mates were in the same room. One of his gentle hands were on my back, gently rubbing up and down, and the other was relaxed on my right kneecap. He caressed it with his thumb in a repeated circle, and a stroke every once in a while. I felt the electricity shoot through me. I ached for him to touch me, and I thirsted for him to kiss me. I wanted him so much. I wanted him to care for me and protect me. I wanted to be able to call him mine. I wanted to belong only to him, forever and always. My mind was running a hundred miles per hour, maybe even faster. My heart was in overdrive whenever I was near him, and now it was even more fierce. I'm glad I wore my leggings today with my tank dress. He would have felt the Goosebumps along my skin, which he was giving me. That would have been a dead give away, and he would have known immediately what he was doing to me. That was one thing I wasn't sure I was quite ready for. My body was calling out for him, in all the ways it could without involving my mouth and hands. Part of me was becoming impatient, and I needed it to be quenched. I wanted to fight with him! It always helped my irrational thoughts about him settle down. I could barely concentrate around him, nor think of an excuse to fight with him. Wait. This is Chad I'm talking about. We fight all the time, for no reason, so why am I worried?

I couldn't really make out the entire conversation between Grady and Nico, but it was somewhere along the lines of horror flicks. They were discussing different plots, and movies. One of them that quickly caught my attention, and gave me shivers. It made my hair on the back of my neck stand up. I guess it was on an abandon set, and some actors were filming on it without consent, and some sick and twisted thing or person was killing them off, one by one, in the most horrific ways. It was getting to my imagination. My stomach sank. I was released from their conversation by the loud disturbing roar of the thunder above us. It was so very close, and the rain was heavy. It gave the set a silent echo, a heavy feeling in the air. It was like a weight on you, cutting off the circulation of clear air within the room. It had been nearly 40 minutes, since the lights went out. I had to break the silence….. But how? I was more then done with the movie-killer-and-thunder thoughts and talks. I was becoming nervous, and there was only one thing in thing in room that could save me from letting my fears take over my mind….. Especially my body.

"So….. Uh….what now?" My voice cracked a bit from being so scared. Oh no!, I must sound like a chicken. Yeah that's right. I admit it. I'm a little scared. It wasn't something I intended to show in front of Chad, but I guess I couldn't really help it.

"Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of." Chad said. The words rolled right off his tongue so beautifully. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere. Wait, what did he say?! 44How did he know I was afraid? That's got to be a dumb question, huh? I could feel what was happening. Here we go again.

"Psh…. I am not afraid." I spit out. I could tell he was amused, and I bet if the lights were on, he would be smiling.

"Sonny, its alright. The dark and thunderstorms… they tend to frighten girls." That was so sexist! Urgh!, he made me so infuriated sometimes with the words he used. As much as I could feel the heat rising within me, it was what I needed. I couldn't help but let a smile slip past my lips.

"Chad! I'm not scared!" I practically yelled at him. Uh-ohh….. Darn it! My voice went high.

"Besides, I love thunderstorms." I added sweetly, as if I was suddenly smitten.

"But not in the dark?" he retorted in the most certain confidence, slightly moving away from me. He was going to prove his point, and he was ready for the fight, unlike me, who felt the winning chance slip through my grasp, because all I wanted to do with my aggression was release it by smashing my mixture of feelings with his. I wanted to kiss his lips. I silently begged myself to keep myself in check.

"I never said that." sounding confused. I thought about playing the sympathy card. He would break before I fell. I was falling so fast, and I was about to hit hard.

"Right. That's why you don't like the dark." He broke, and laughed a bit near the end. The humor in his voice was so comforting. It made me feel warm and happy and angry all at the same time. He knew all the right buttons to push, and he knew exactly how each one would react. He was beginning to know me better then I know myself. Not even my cast knew me that well. My mom was pretty much the only one, only because she was my mom.

"You, Chad Dylan, are putting words in my mouth." I stated more loudly this time. My voice was coming back more strong.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes really!"

"No… I don't think I am."

"Ohh yesss, I think you are." Adding a bit of a sarcastic humor to it.

"If you say so…" He leaned in towards my cheek, and whispered it to me. His breath blew on my earlobe, it was so warm and sweet. It chilled me to the bone. I closed my eyes for a second hoping it would last loger then I knew it would. He was melting me and he knew it. Why did he play that seductive card on me.

"I do."

"Fine.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine! Are we done here?" I tried to add more to the flame.

"Oh we're beyond done."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"Oh will you both be done already!" I was cut off by Nico. Obviously we were the entertainment by accident. I hadn't even noticed that the flashlight was shining on us a little bit. He seemed annoyed. I felt the embarrassment fluch through my cheeks. I looked down, and back up towards Chad. He was looking towards Nico's direction before he looked down towards me.

"Fine" Chad and I said at the same time. Silence took over again. Chad moved back towards me and I leaned my forehead on his chest. His arms wrapped around my body, and I let everything fade. He took me to our remote heaven, that only we had access to. I let my mind wonder, and I could feel my eyes becoming heavy, and my body relaxing in his embrace. I was falling asleep and I knew I was more then safe.

C.P.V.

It was dark and the room was taken over by the loud echoes in the studio, caused by the thunder. I was drawn to the current next to me. I felt the electricity shoot through my hands and right up my arm. Sometime after the unknown crash, Sonny sat on top of the arm rest, and I let my hands roam. I carefully put my hand on her back, inches above her waist, and I rubbed it. I was cautious, not to make her say anything. I don't think she wanted me to let her go, but she was obviously tired from standing. She had her hands on her lap, and I wanted to grab them, and hold them, just for security; To let her know I was still there, and she could touch me for comfort if she needed it. I took my time debating on what I should do with my other hand. Should I put it in my pocket? I know I didn't want that, but was I willing to take a chance and touch more of what didn't belong to me. Wait. Why am I standing here in the dark questioning my desires? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. The chance of being rejected is always there, but I never let that stop me from doing what I want. I had full respect for Sonny, and practically every girl, but it was something I never was afraid of. Stop debating! And just do it already! I could hear my mind screaming at me. I was becoming so frustrated. I moved my right hand on her left kneecap, and I barely touched it at first. I was sure I felt her shiver from my touch, and her breath was caught off guard. Don't move your hand, I kept repeating in my head. Keep going. I put a little more effort in putting the weight of my hand fully on her knee. I waited for a few seconds, before I caressed her knee with my thumb in a circular motion. I was becoming hard. I noticed that it wasn't her skin I was feeling. She had on some kind of tights or leggings. Man, I wish she had nothing on her skin. That would've made it even more worth wild. I could feel the heat penetrating through her stockings. I fought the urge to roam further up her leg. I kept myself in check. I had to remind myself constantly that she wasn't mine and I couldn't touch her like she was. I tore me up that I couldn't have her. Stupid rivalry. Why did I ever have to start this stupid thing with the cast of So Random? It killed me every time I saw Sonny laughing at her lunch table. How Nico and Grady could hug her or be there for her during the day if something bad happened. Everyone was closer to her, yet my feelings were so much stronger for her then theirs would ever be. She was the reason I couldn't keep myself away from the So Random set these days. She was the reason why I barely spent time fooling fans that I had a relationship with Portlyn. I didn't want any other girl, I could have any girl, but they weren't Sonny. I'm so use to getting what I want, and not having her is making me want her more. If I ever got the chance to have her, I would hold so tight and fight not to let go. She was worth every reason for living. No matter how hard it would be. I would be there for her all the way to the end. How could I even imagine giving up on her? She was worth so much. I wonder if she ever had a broken heart sometimes. I wonder if she had a relationship and how he treated her. I wonder if she has been used and bruised. I would heal her, and kiss her well. I would listen to every word that comes out of her perfect mouth. Listen to me ramble on about how much I care for her, and I don't think that no matter how much I tell her, she would ever trust me to be honest and faithful. She knows me as the jerk of the set, and the actor with the biggest ego. Hollywood's Bad boy. Always hooking up with actresses and my co-stars, which is no not true! It's an image and I'm doing a great job holding up, just by the way I act. Part of me really hopes that she can really see through me, and knows that its all print and hear say. Damn, I could go on for hours thinking about her.

She felt a little tense, and it had to be from the movie talk which I wasn't really paying attention to or the thunder. I would put my money on the movie talk though. I could feel the laughter build in my chest but I swallowed. That would have been great…. Just burst out laughing for no damn reason. Her body tensed more and more, I could hear her inhaling deeply, and exhaling softly, trying to calm herself. Her breath blew right into my face. It felt amazing. She was getting… scared? This is to cute. All of a sudden I hear her beautiful voice. It sang into my ears and opened my heart even more. God, I was falling in love with her. I wasn't to sure, but it felt right.

"So….. Uh…. What now?" her voice cracked. Wow she really was scared, what am I suppose to do? I was already comforting her physically. I guess I'd have to get her mind off it, so instead of being understanding and caring, I chose to act out in a cocky and smooth way.

"Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Psh…. I'm not afraid." Ooohh I pushed a button. I was getting under her skin already? I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sonny, its alright. The dark and thunderstorms….. They tend to frighten girls." She hated it when I put her in a category with typical girls. She was going to blow up on me for that one, either right now or later.

"Chad, I'm not scared." She was holding herself back. She wanted to break free and yell. She was trying to keep cool, even though it was bugging her. Her mood quickly changed and her voice came as sweet as ever.

"Besides, I love thunderstorms." She added, god she was sweet. So innocent and loving.

"But not the dark?" Yep, I had to ruin the moment.

"I never said that." She seemed confused? Hahaha this was great!

"Right. That's why you don't like the dark." I couldn't hold it in any longer and a laugh escaped my mouth, right near the end.

"You Chad Dyaln, are putting words in my mouth." Her voice became more strong with each word she spoke. During the argument, I backed myself up a little, preparing for a serious discussion of fears and what not. I was being pulled back to her with an energy so strong. I was picking up her needs. She wanted me and it was making her so frustrated, and I finally felt relieved that I wasn't alone.

"Really, Sonny? Really?

"Yes, really!" I could hear her blood boiling. Fighting with her always turned me on for some reason. It was our way of being so intimate with one another, the only way we could share a closeness. I enjoyed every argument we ever had, because it was a memory, and we didn't spend time together to make normal ones.

"No… I don't think I am." A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth, and I welcomed it. I was playing with her, and its what I knew she desired, and it was something I loved. I was being a little to coy, but that's okay, because somehow, she enjoyed it more then should. In a sense, I think I turned her on a bit. It did give the feeling of aggression, and left you feeling sexy afterwards.

"Ohh yesss, I think you are." The humor slipped out and I let go of that famous smirk of mine, and I smiled. I looked down, holding in the laughter that was tremendously building within me. I was about to let go and just laugh out loud until it hurt. When I got my bearings in order, I took control this time, with only my voice. I stepped an inch towards her again, and I leaned in towards her left cheek, and I whispered it to her.

"If you say so." I figured it would seduce her, and she would either surrender, or back down a little. Either way, I knew it would work. And it did.

"I do."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine! Are we done here?" She added. Her voice seemed confident, but I was more clever.

"Oh, we're beyond done."

"Good!" She retorted back at me in an instant.

"Good!"

"Goo-" She was cut of by one of her cast mates, he had a flashlight and he was the one who had it shining on us when our argument started to pick up.

"Oh will you both be done already!!" His voice echoed the room. He was totally done listening to us bicker. He couldn't tolerate it anymore, and I'm pretty sure everyone else was feeling the same way.

It was a little awkward, knowing now that everyone was listening to us release our emotions by arguing flirtatiously.

"Fine." Sonny and I both agreed. I felt the adrenaline sooth out, and I had the aftermath taking affect. I wanted to make up with her. I wanted her to yell, but I didn't want it to be out of fighting. Being exasperated from the fighting I guess, she laid her head on my chest. My heart was beating slower then it was earlier…. Thank god. I immediately understood what she wanted and I wrapped my arms around her without any hesitation this time. She was comfortable in my embrace, and I loved it. Taking the scent of her Vanilla and Sun Silk Shampoo in. I completely understand why they called it Sun Silk. It was to perfect. She was Sonny, just like the sun, and her hair defiantly had a silky touch and sheen. Just like her lips. Those were sheen as well. So glossy and shiny. More breathtaking, I could only imagine what it would taste like to kiss her. To run my tongue across her beautifully shaped lips, and feel her tongue slowly enter my mouth unaware of the danger she was putting her hormones in. I new exactly what would happen, and I couldn't care less because I was only imagining her mouth for the moment. The kiss was first priority. Everything else would come later and last. I continued to ponder while listening to the thunder and rain. She was peaceful, and her body relaxed. I closed my eyes and I thought more and more of her. Beautiful Sonny, the girl that was soon to be mine.

**Thanks for all the support! Keep up the reviews! **

**Fall Semester starts for me in a few days, so I will be busy, but I will find time to work on the next chapter, which I think I will have in Nicos P.O.V... :)**

**Love you all**

**Lauren333**


	6. Caught In The Act

S.P.V.

Time seemed to be going pretty slow. I rested my head on his strong chest and I couldn't help but feel so charismatic. I took in his aroma; such a powerful scent. A delicious smell that overwhelmed my conscious, and I couldn't help but breath in deeper then usual. I had never been so close to him to really notice that he wore cologne. Well, I mean I have once, but I was to caught up in the sudden circumstances to acknowledge it. My body felt light and centered. I couldn't resist letting my mind wonder, and the way he was making my body feel was helping my senses to continue its indecent process. A few months ago, I would have found that to be disturbing, but I was so caught up with him, that my mind was going along with my body. I noticed something for the first time tonight, since this was the first time he had ever held me, which was still a little confusing. Not only did his presence give me a sudden feeling of protection, but he relaxed me. He relieved me from all my worries and questions. My body lost all comprehension from being this magnetically close to him. I was so lost and comfortable in his warm embrace, that what happened next shocked me into reality.

My arms were wrapped around his neck, playing with the collar of his shirt. I pressed myself closer to his body. "Hmmmmm, Chad." I moaned almost to a whisper. My eyes shot open! I kept my head on his chest and I could feel him recline his neck and head a bit to try and answer his curiosity, on whether I had moaned his name or if it was just his imagination. I stayed very still so he wouldn't suspect anything, anymore then he already did. I desperately hoped that he hadn't heard me, even though in reality, I knew he did.

C.P.V.

My body ached to touch more of her. Being this close, yet still having distance between us was driving me insane. I was absolutely going crazy. I couldn't help but fight the feeling of telling her how much I wanted her. Time was not one of the greatest qualities that we obtained. My mind was preoccupied with how I could be showing her just how much I care if we were alone. I held myself back from lowering my hands lower on her waist. Her body was calling to me, and I was nearing the exit of self control.

I was caught up with her playing with the collar of my shirt, and I smirked simply. There was so much more she could be doing, particularly to my shirt, other then just playing with it. Damn, my mind was on overdrive. My thoughts turned from innocent to sinful within minutes.

The tension grew, when she molded her body further against mine. She let herself give out on my chest. If it wasn't for her holding on and me holding back, she might have fallen, from the impact my presence was giving her. Damn she felt good. Her curves were perfect. So petite and full, and shaped for every sin in the book. She was a walking disastrous temptation. She was my temptation, she just didn't know it yet.

My thoughts were put on hold, "Hmmmmm, Chad", shivers ran up my spine when I heard those words come out of her innocent, small and delectable mouth. I felt the shock shoot through me and the tension building within me just from her……. moaning? Oh yeah that was a moan, and my name! I moved my head back, and I tried to analyze her sudden pressure and intake of breathing. I gently leaned her backwards, so she could sit on the armrest of the sofa. She seemed quizzical, that I was pushing her away. I wasn't pushing her away. I was doing everything but the opposite. I was ready, and so was she.

S.P.V

I felt him release my body and at first I thought I made a mistake. He was pushing me onto the armrest. My mind raced with so many embarrassing things. I couldn't believe, I had let myself get so caught up in his embrace, that I would say his name. That was a major ego boost for him, and he was never going to let me forget this moment.

The same tension my body had felt all afternoon, when he was holding me, came back, just when I sat down. He was closing in on me. My heart started to beat a hundred times faster then it already was. As his hand traced my arm, and neck and collarbone, my blood raced through my veins. I wanted to scream just from the intensity of him touching me. Just then his lips brushed against mine. I pressed back eagerly, yet cautiously. I had never done this before. I never kissed a guy. Oh my God, what if I was a bad kisser. My mind was swimming in all directions, until he started sucking on my lower lip. My mind went clouded. My body relaxed and I found to enjoy this more then I should. His kisses were addicting, and his ways were so…… experienced. I gave in to what I had been fighting against for so long. I needed this and was willing to explore, giving him all access.

C.P.V.

I kneeled down in front of her, damn, I wish I could see her! Stupid lights. I lifted my body up a bit towards hers, and inclined my head towards hers. Her breath was hot on my face. I was nearing her mouth and I wasn't sure how she would react, but it was a chance I was willing to take.

Her hands found their way back to my chest, and back up to my shoulders, just resting. I placed one of my hands on the armrest next to her outer thigh. My other one, traced up her arm and crossed over her collarbone that was naked, thanks to her sweetheart neckline she had on. I gently caressed her throat and neck, right up to her cheek bone. I brushed her cheekbone with the outer of my finger, in a point going down towards her mouth. I was so close and she was shuttering. She had to want it, she opened her legs just enough for me to fit through them and I pressed my lips against hers. Her sweet, glossy strawberry lips. The same lips I have been fantasizing about for months. They tasted so sweet and plump. They were slowly kissing me back. She wasn't sure of the territory she was treading, but it was clear it had been her first one, and I was determined to make sure that I would be the only man in her entire life, that could kiss her so damn good, that it made her go over the edge everytime. I wanted her knees to give out, and her voice to let out moans of pleasure just from my lips. My lips moved with hers, every move was followed by my lead. I gave small kisses on her lower lip, that indulged me sucking her lower lip in. I grazed my teeth on the inside of her lip and her breath started to become shaky. I wanted a moan to come out of her, but I didn't push for it. The time wasn't right. As I deepened the kiss, she gave me more access, and I obliged. My hands touched her legs, which had slowly wrapped around my waist, and I trailed my hands back up to her sides and back, finally resting one of my hands on her neck and the other went into her hair. Her hands gripped my hair and she pressed her waist closer towards me. The pressure was beyond powerful. It took all my strength to break the kiss, so I wouldn't have her right there. I pulled away a few inches, and her eyes were still closed, lost in the kiss. Her lips were wet and eager for more. Something was different. The atmosphere had changed within those short minutes. Shit, why can I see her. My body should have gone into a state of panic, but I was so calm, and my body was still heated up from her deliberate act of grinding, that I couldn't feel embarrassed just yet. I looked to see six eyes, with a mixture of anger and shock starring at us. This was going to be good…..


	7. Hurtful Confussion

S.P.V.

I could hear my heart beating, it was pounding so loudly. My lips were tingling from the sensation he left. My body was on fire and I could hear nothing. The silence was beautiful, and I kept my eyes shut as he pulled away, trying to savor the moment. I was in heaven. Complete bliss. His body shifted off mine a little. There was an awkwardness in the room. The air seemed stiff. I blinked a few times to regain my sight to see a TV Stars Chad Dylan Cooper kneeling in front of me looking to the side of his room. I admired his face, all the features that made him who he was. His neck and hair. I had ran my fingers through that hair, and I griped onto that neck for protection and balance. His lips were full and thin and the taste was delicious. I kissed those lips and my breathing started to break up again as recalled the memory that was made just seconds ago. What I couldn't understand was why he was looking away from me. Why were the lights back on? **Oh my gosh! **The lights were back on!! I turned my head a bit to catch the same glimpse that had stolen his attention from me.

Tawnie, Nico, and Grady, stood there flaming with anger, betrayal and shock. Embarrassment flushed through me, and I quickly looked away. Chad stood up carefully and cautiously reached for my hand help me stand up. I wasn't to sure what he was doing. We were caught, and I, being a So Random cast member was officially dead. They would never talk to me again. They would never accept me as family, and most importantly, I wouldn't feel like a So Random cast member ever again, because they would never accept Chad or my apology. I didn't think I needed to apologize, but then part of me fought with that thought.

"What the hell is going on!" Nico yelled at me.

"Chad's the enemy!!", Grady screamed, pointing his finger in Chad's direction.

"Sonny I am very disappointed in you." Tawnie spoke with spite, which turned quickly to amusement,

"and yet all I can say is….hmmm" she let a deliberate breath out, "I knew it!" She started laughing hysterically. Nico and Grady turned to her in confusion. Chad and I shared the same glance.

"Am - I - good - or - what?!" She spoke between laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" Nico was annoyed and confused.

"Yeah, this isn't funny. Sonny was just caught tongue dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!!" Grady was on a roll, he was so mad. Tawnie laughed even harder at that one.

"Ahahahahah - I - know!" She patted her chest as if she was choking on her laughs. I wouldn't be surprised. I hade never seen her laugh so hard. Was she not upset? I started to smile.

"Urghhhh." Nico let out.

"Okay I'm lost." Grady ran his hand through his hair.

"You guys, I'm not to sure what's going on either" I said carefully, and with that Chad let go of my hand.

"Hey! You're the one who kissed me." his ego was getting the best of him.

"What? No I didn't." My head was spinning. What was he doing?

"Don't be so modest. It's not like that was the first time you kissed me." He rolled his head to the side looking up. He was such a good actor, and this time it was effecting me. Nico and Grady's eyes widened by his words, as they turned to look at me. Tawnies smile grew bigger by the second.

"What?! No! I would never kiss you first. So eat your heart out, because the last time I did, I had my hand over your mouth."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that sonshine." He spit back, with his definite sexy smirk. My blood boiled. How could he turn this on me?! What a typical jerk. I knew he would never change. It was to good to be true, to think he kissed me because he actually liked me. I'm so stupid. I felt the embarrassment turn to shame and stupidity. I fought to keep my face in check. No one could ever know how much every word and action he just took hurt me. It tore me and he didn't even know it.

"Please, you both like each other and that's that!" Tawnie stated, "and if it wasn't her kissing you first, it would have been you. I'm just glad it happened. Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet whenever you're on set with us." She flipped her hair and smiled her _"I'm always right" _smile.

"Tawnie, that kiss was nothing more then a pure accident." I moved away from Chad and crossed the room to my cast mates. "No, it was a mistake, and if I could I'd take it back." I shot at him with a glare, that was sure to be cold as ice, "I would in a heart beat" I lied. He just looked at me in awe. His cool mischief never let him lose control of any situation. For a second I was sure I saw a flicker of hurt flash in his eyes, but I ignored it, since I wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he sincere or a pig?

"Chad, why don't you just leave." I added, siding with my cast….well at least part of my cast.

"Fine." he said smugly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Now!!" and with that he strutted out of the prop house. As he did a loud thunder roared over the set of So Random, sending an empty silence throughout the prop house.

"Sonny, its for the best." Nico said, gently touching my shoulder.

"Yeah" Grady assured, "We're your family. We have your back, but Chad's…..Chad. He would break you."

"He's a player." Nico added.

"You guys, cant you see she's hurting?" Tawnie grabbed bout of my shoulders from behind me.

"But we're just telling her that Chad's a bad choice and-" Grady wined.

"Let. It. Go." Nico interrupted. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and I easily walked away, heading to my dressing room.

I grabbed my bag and keys, and headed out to the parking lot, on the side of the studio lot. I pulled the hood of my jacket up, and the yellow glowing sign of McKenzie Falls caught my eye. I sighed and continued to my car.

Once I was settled in I couldn't hold it back any longer. As I put the car in drive, my eyes let go. Tears ran down my face, and my heart slowed. My breath was short. I couldn't grasp his actions in the set today. He confused me so badly that this time it actually hurt. Was I really that mush of a "nobody comedian" that he couldn't fess up to wanting to kiss me. He never backed down form anyone. Why this time?

The drive home was wet and rainy. The silence was taken over by my crying. As I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex, I tried to gather my bearings. This was one particular night, that I had wished my mom wasn't back in Wisconsin.

I unlocked the door and turned the lights on. I was alone and broken. I was……in love? I Sonny Monroe was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. How could that be? I went into the bathroom, continuously thinking how that could have happened, as I took my clothes off and took a hot shower. I had never been infatuated with Chad or in love with him, since I met him. He was a complete turnoff after I found out how much of a big egotistical, self absorbed, conceded jerk he is. When did I find the moment to fall in love with him? How did I know it was even love? And what the hack was Tawnie talking about?! She knew it along…knew what? It couldn't be…..it just couldn't be love.

T.P.V.

"Well that was just hilarious!" I flipped my hair, and sat on the couch.

"Since when do you care?" Nico asked walking towards me.

"I don't." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes you did."

"Nico, I was trying to be understanding. Did you see Sonny? She was on the verge of crying. She really likes Chad." Like I know I'm not the most caring person, but I was trying.

"Yeah I noticed that."

"Noticed what?" I looked up at him.

"Sonny." Nico shook his head. He looked….I don't know…confused maybe?

"What about her?"

"Sonny and Chad!"

"I'm tired of hearing about Sonny and Chad." I stood up and left the prop room.

On my way into the dressing room, I saw Sonny heading out of the studio doors, at the end of the hall. She had her bag, so I was guessing she was leaving. It seemed a bit early. It was only 7 o'clock. They day went by fast. I thought about texting her for a second, but I was caught off guard when I saw my reflection in my mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was flat and messed up. My bouncy curls were all gone, and my make-up had worn off. I cant believe people saw me like this! I'm glad everyone was leaving and we were done for the day, because there was no product in the world that could fix that, until after I took a nice hour shower. With that I left the dressing room, locking it up for the night.

Chad was across the street nearing his black convertible mustang. It was parked next to my pink convertible. He stopped when he saw me and leaned against his vehicle looking at me. I couldn't tell if he wanted something or not. What a weirdo….

N.P.V.

What the hell was she thinking? Urghhh….I couldn't help but shudder at the memory. What was Tawnies deal anyway. I can't believe she was okay with the whole situation. There was no way it wouldn't end badly if Sonny started dating Chad. I had known him for to long, to know what he would do. He used girls and didn't care. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to Sonny. She was like my big sis.

"Wow." Grady sat on the couch fiddling with the remote controller.

"What?"

"That whole thing…..Wow!" He repeated.

"Yeah I know. Sonny and Chad" I paused for a second. "Did you ever think Sonny and Chad….you know?"

"Sonny maybe. She talks to him way to much."

"You mean they argue to much." I corrected him.

"No, I mean they flirt to much." His eyes widened and he turned his focus off the game that was on the T.V and looked at me.

"Nooo." I tried to ignore where he was going with this.

"Yes."

"Okay…. A little." I had to admit. They were perfect for each other. To bad he was just going to hurt her.

"Do you think they…." he trailed off.

"Do I think they what?" I was totally curious now.

"Kissed before?"

"Well they did seem…. Caught up" I started to laugh, then I it became sick to think about.

"Maybe they could."

"Oh no! They can't! Its against the Code!"

"I know but we could keep an eye on them."

"No. No and no." I said fiercely.

"Yeah maybe you're right."

C.P.V.

My heart sank as I left the prop house. Sonny was hurt. I could see the pain that was hiding her between her eyes. She fought back her emotions, and it killed me. What was I suppose to do though? We couldn't just admit that we equally wanted that kiss. It looked better this way. Sonny would have nothing but problems with her cast. Plus, what would I do? I have my reputation to live up to, and dating a Random would just ruin it. I would be hounded everyday, which is like tippled, then what it already is. I could already see it. "America's Bad Boy Teen Heartthrob, dating America's Sweet and Innocent Sonny of So Random!" It wouldn't go well. We'd have nothing but problems. I couldn't allow that. I don't even know if I could handle a relationship. I'm so use to hook-ups and break-ups. Make-ups were never apart of the game. Sonny defiantly wasn't like other girls. She would want it all, and I'm not sure if I could give her that much of myself. It was a dangerous thing, but the way I was feeling, I wasn't to sure if I was simply lusting for her, or if I truly cared.

I went straight to my dressing room to grab my keys, and I left. The halls were empty, and most of the falls sets were black. I saw Portlyn in her dressing room with one of the extras. She was hitting on him all day and it was driving me insane. I was just happy she wasn't hitting on me for once. At the same time, I understood how she couldn't help it sometimes. I mean who wouldn't want to jump me if they had the chance. Portlyn was completely not my type and it bothered her just a little bit. She was disgusted with the fact, that I was always in some kind of confrontation with Sonny. Portlyn believed that anyone as a comedian was lower then dirt. Most of us couldn't really understand how So Random was such a popular show. Ever since Sonny took Mandy's place, the show became surprisingly good. Mandy was a whole other story, I couldn't stand her at all! That's getting off the point.

Walking out into the parking lot, I looked over to where I had saw Sonny's car earlier this morning--- it was gone. I saw the blond girl from So Random walking towards my convertible, guessing that the pink one must have been hers.

I leaned on my car door and debated on whether I should ask her about Sonny.

"What?" She rolled her eyes, while she gave me the dumbest look.

"Sonny go home?" I asked coolly.

"Why, are you looking for her?"

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I never said I was."

"That's because I'm looking at your eyes."

"Well stop then."

"Why? Afraid you're going to get caught!" She added smugly. She was such a know it all.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I retorted back at her.

"Except for admitting that you like Sonny."

"I don't like Sonny…….at least not like that." Damn, how did she see through me? I was the greatest actor of our generation and yet, she seemed to see past my acting! How the heck!? I thought only Sonny could do that…. But then Sonny didn't know how I felt about her.

"Whatever blond creep." She started unlocking her door, so she could get in. What the hell?!

"Seriously?"

"I said whatever." and with the she slammed the door. I was left staring at her in complete confusion. That girl was so bipolar, it wasn't funny. I quickly got into my car and headed home. My drive was at least a good forty minute drive, from the studio to the Hollywood Hills. I couldn't help but imagine Sonny laying her bed. I wondered what she would be wearing. If she was sleeping. Her thoughts were clean or dirty. It didn't matter…… her presence was powerful enough for me to conclude her thoughts.

I so badly wanted to see her. I found myself parked across the street in front of her apartment building. I saw her window on the 4th floor. One of the lights were on. So I pulled out my phone and I almost called her. I instead through my phone on the passenger seat and drove home. My body would have killed to have heard her voice. I fought the urge to go knock on her door. I knew it would have been a fight for sure, the second she opened the door, but I would have shut her up with my mouth. A passionate kiss waiting to break through.

I would see her tomorrow and maybe I would have a better chance with her. Probably not.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bit longer then normal haha.  
Sorry I couldn't help it.  
**


	8. New Sensations

S.P.V.

I laid in bed and I couldn't help but want to fall back to sleep. I had no courage to show up at work, much less, face my cast. Tawnie thought if it as a huge joke and Nico and Grady swore up and down that they knew what was best for me. Everything was just difficult. I knew what I had to do. Any chances of seeing Chad Dylan Cooper, was out of the question. I was going to avoid him as much as possible. My cast had nothing to worry about.

I crawled out of bed feeling a little bit better with my extremely late or early resolution. I had 2 more months until then. It didn't really matter. My day was going to be great! -excluding Chad Dylan Cooper by any means necessary.

C.P.V.

I moved slow this morning. I laid in bed all nigh listening to my music pounding through the speakers. I'm surprised the walls didn't dome down, it vibrated so hard. Rational thoughts came in and out of the one and only Sonny Monroe.

I had no idea how I was going to talk to her today. Whenever I was near her I felt so eligible.

I paced through my house wondering what to do. Everything seemed so screwed up. Stupid lights. Stupid Randoms. Stupid Sonny and her adorable personality and her delicious stupid lips for making me kiss her more then I should have. Stupid cute.

What the hell was I going to do? I was going to go straight over there and tell her I didn't want her. She was out of her mind that I would let myself be ruined just for some happy moments with her. Fucking crazy! Only….. I wish it was that easy. I wish I didn't care as much as I did. Thing was, I could never stay away from Sonny. As much as I tried, I always found myself near her. Everyday was a worthless fight, that just so happened to mean everything to me.

I hopped in the shower, got dresses and left for work. Today was either going to be a day I would never forget or a day the I would always regret. Either way, I would remember it.

N.P.V.

"Okay, now remember, we say nothing about yesterday. Understood?" I said cautiously to Tawnie and Grady.

"Wait, why again?" Tawnie yawned.

"Because, we're just going to let things play out in Sonny's and Chad's expense." I was trying to get this over and done with before Sonny came onto set. "Sonny will realize that Chad is nothing but….nothing." I snickered rubbing my hands together. I paused after a few seconds, "Got it?" I was losing my patience, I almost yelled it.

"Oh, yeah. Got it."

"Right we say nothing." Grady ended the conversation, moving his arms dramatically.

S.P.V.

I walked in the So Random studio, to find Tawnie, Nico and Grady sitting in the prop house quietly.

"Good morning Sonny" Nico said cheerfully. Tawnie smiled and Grady waved.

"Hey." I said quietly, forcing myself to smile. They seemed…..happy? Wow, maybe everything was okay.

"So we were thinking of that new sketch and I pulled some ideas up from some awesome research last night." Nico smiled nonchalantly .

"Really?" My smile started to become less fake by the conversation.

"Yeah, and we think its an absolute idea! Only….. Well…. You need to talk to Marshal." Nico added. His expression changed.

"Sure. Wait, why?" I shook my head.

"Duhh Sonny, it's a lot of money." They better not cut my pay for it!" Tawnie turned away dramatically. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really wondered how she came up with half of the stuff she said.

"Gezzz guys, it's not that expensive." I laughed it off.

_One hour later….._

"No" There was no thought in his wor-d.

"Why?" I urged.

"It's to expensive."

"But-"

"Sonny I would but Condor doesn't give us that much to work with weekly." He was trying to make this better. "Now if you excuse me kiddo', I've got a meeting.", and he rushed out of the office before I could even argue.

I walked sluggishly back to the prop house. Everyone's looked at me as soon as I walked in.

"Well? I'm lead whatever!" Tawnie jumped off the chair, opposite of the couch.

"Ummm… yeah, Marshal said no." I put my hands no my hips, I felt my face scrunch.

"See what I tell you" Nico said slapping his hand on the counter.

"Man, this isn't fair."

"Yeah, Condor doesn't have the money." I stated simply. I walked towards the couch and sat down.

"What?!" Nico and Grady yelled at the same time. "He has the money. He just spends it." nico spat.

"On what?"

"Take a wild guess." Nico said. I felt my face change. My stomach curled. I didn't know if I should be mad or sad. I was trying my best to get through the morning without……him on my brain.

"Yeah. Stupid McKenzie Falls. That's why they think their better! It's because Mr. Condor gives them more money for every little prop." Grady huffed as he changed his voice. He started smashing the popcorn that was lined up in front of him, one - by - one. "Expensive food!" Smash. "Expensive clothes!!" Smash. "Expensive water!!!" Smash. Smash!" Expensive urghhh every-thing!" He continued going max murderer on the rest of the popcorn that was in a pile.

"Whoa!…..SLOW DOWN!" Nico demanded in a comforting way, putting his hand on his shoulder, then patting it. I just stared. Sometimes they were…….wacky.

"Hey you guys, don't let them get you down. We'll get our sketch….and our money." I pointed out positively, as I stood up. I was determined to make this work. And first things first….we needed a pretty check….doubled.

I sat in my dressing room fixing my lipstick. The color was being nothing but a pain with my complexion and the shape of my lips. I was going to talk to Marshal right after rehearsal. I just needed to get myself together.

"Knock knock." that heavenly voice came out of no where. That same voice I was trying to avoid. Why me? I looked up, before I turned around.

"Get out Chad."

"Well, hello to you, too." he didn't smirk this time. But he did invite himself in my room. I stood up as quick as I could so I would have the chance to keep myself from getting cornered.

"Well, now, Goodbye." It slipped through my lips with a smile attached to it.

"Someone is a little cranky this morning." He sat down in my chair, his back to my mirror. Little pest, he took my seat. I grabbed a tissue from behind him on my vanity table and wiped whatever amount of red lipstick was on my lips, off.

"Only because I saw you." I gave him another sarcastic smile as I tossed the red tissue at him. He simply looked down and smiled at the tissue that had flown onto his lap.

"Sonny, we both know you love seeing me in the morning." throwing the tissue in the trash next to his leg. I took in a loud breath and rolled my eyes. I just stared at him. I didn't want to talk. It was hard enough to be around him. And those lips…. So tasty. Urgh! Snap out of it Monroe!

"So, how has your morning been?"

"Wonderful, except for the two unexpected downfalls." My sarcasticness wasn't leaving my voice just yet. If anything I wanted to keep this going but fun. Darn it…I'm breaking.

He folded his hands on his lower stomach as he leaned back.

"What's that?" He seemed curious? Since when did he ever care.

"Well" I began with a nasty sarcastic tone evening out my voice. "thanks to your show, So Random doesn't have the money to put on the production for my sketch." I crossed my arms.

"Oh." He tilted his head to the side, as if he was analyzing me. My body. He wasn't eyeing me though. He kept his eyes on mine. Oh? What a jerk. I felt my face squint a bit.

"How much do you need?" My eyes opened up all the way.

"What?" I fought the smile that was trying to form. I was so badly confused. What the heck was going on? Was he being abnormally nice again? Typical.

"You'll get the money for your sketch." He said it as if it was his choice, not Condor's.

"How? Chad, he gives it to the Falls."

"Sonny, I didn't know that Condor rips you off. That's messed up, even for a low show like yours." His eyes were soft and genuine.

"Really?" I could feel the smile slowly tugging at the corners of my mouth. He really amazed me sometimes.

"Of course." He smiled. I smiled and looked down, hiding the blush that had formed on my face.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he kept smiling at me and it made my stomach melt quicker then butter.

"Well." he said.

"Well what?" he cut me loose from his charm.

"What's the other downfall." He motioned his head a bit.

"Oh…uhhh." I started to nervously smile. He was the downfall. I couldn't tell him that. Not after what he just did. He just kept looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"It's not really important." I was hesitant on where this was going to go. He didn't believe me, which made it worse.

"You sure?" He coaxed me with his voice. It was like he had me under a spell. I got so lost in his eyes, that it was like I was hypnotized and he could make me say anything. He had full control over every smile, word, and action of mine. He got of the chair and started moving towards me slowly.

"Yes." I said carefully taking a step back.

"You can tell me." he kept coming.

"There's nothing to tell." I smiled reassuringly at him as I continued to step backwards, one step at a time. I backed into the door and I placed my right hand on the doorknob. He moved quicker this time and put his hand on the door .

"No I don't think so." and his other one took a hold of my hand off the doorknob. There was intensity in his voice. Not the rude and sweet Chad I knew. My breath was choppy and short. I was breathing loudly and I couldn't help it.

"You're not telling me something." He whispered against my cheek.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talk-ing about." I managed to get it out. My voice went higher then normal and I fought to keep myself in check. His leg pushed itself between my legs and I nearly thrusted forward, onto him. It was like déjà vu all over again.

"Yes you do." He caressed my hand with his and raised it against his cheek. His skin left slight tingles on the back of my hand.

"No, Chad-d." My breathing was completely off rhythm.

"Say my name again Sonny" his eyes were closed and he was pressing his body closer to mine. There was nothing between us, other than our clothes. I looked at him in confusion.

"Chad." I let it out. It rolled of my tongue like sweet juice from a ripe fruit. I fought the urge to bring my leg up on him. I kept my feet planted to the floor.

"Hmm, yes Sonny." He felt my need and bucked himself on me. I let out a high moan and tightened my eyes shut. It felt so good. The emotions that were coursing throughout my body and the tingles very deep and low in my stomach where amazing.

"Chad." His name kept pouring out of my mouth as he continued bucking his hips against mine.

"Can the cast of So Random please report to the sound set." Marshals voice came through the intercom above my head. Chad ignored it and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me slowly and rapidly. His tongue yearned for access and I granted it for a second, but as soon as I felt the penetrating shock of electricity shoot through my mouth I pushed him off me.

"What are you doing? I demanded breathlessly.

"I thought you wanted it." His voice was husky and just as breathless.

"Well you thought wrong." I spit at him. I remembered why I was so mad at him. He kissed me yesterday and denied having any desire of doing it.

"Sonny-" He tried.

"No get out!" I opened the door and refused to look at him.

"Sonny what's wrong? Please." He stressed please. I didn't respond. I looked down turning my face towards the hall that was awaiting Chad. I hear him huff a bit out of aggravation. He cautiously walked out of the room and I closed the door in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't that I was mad at him. I mean I was but that wasn't the cause of my reaction. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I was experiencing feelings that I had never experienced before. It was all so new that it was a bit overwhelming. I couldn't control myself when I was with him. I allowed myself to continue what he started. I allowed myself to give him what he wanted. It was wrong but what scared me the most was that I liked it.

* * *


	9. Forbidden Feelings

C.P.V.

I strutted my aggression and confusion all the way back to the Falls. I was so mad! What the hell is wrong with her. I tried making it up to her. What does she want me to do. Bend over backwards?! Damn she was killing me. My insides were torn. My dick was hard with want and it had Sonny's name written all over it. It was begging for release and I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't going to put sonny in that predicament. Damn it, I just had. I needed some self control but it was so hard when she practically begged for it with her body language. Her actions this morning was the green light. I didn't mean to push anything. I sat in my set chair and cringed.

"Are you okay?" a faint voice asked. I tried to ignore it, whoever it was.

"Chad?" a hand started waving in front of my face then all of a sudden it slammed into another hand making a clapping sound. I jolted out of my thinking process. It was Portlyn.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to me.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I looked at her. She wanted to help, I get that but she just wouldn't have understood.

"Look, I'm fine. Okay. I just need some time to think."

"Is it about that Sony girl?" She rolled her eyes with disgust.

"It's Sonny." I eyed her.

"Urgh it is."

"So what if it is."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Portlyn, I have no idea what you're talking about." I started flipping through my script to run over today's lines.

"Yes you do." She said smugly. Her hand started playing with my hair that laid against the top of my neck. I felt a rush when she did. It wasn't the same heated rush I felt with Sonny, whenever she touched me. It was more like my eyes are closed and I'll take what I can get because I'm so frustrated. As a man I allowed the thought but I wouldn't allow anything to happen. Portlyn was pretty, but she wasn't what I wanted. Well I mean I already had her, and I didn't want to go there again.

"Can you try to pretend that Sonny doesn't exist please." It came out rather calmly.

"Why? When she's all you ever think about." She trailed her long fingernails down my neck to the collar of my shirt. She tugged at it a bit which helped loosen the tie and she slipped her fingers slightly inside my shirt. Her nails grazed my skin and I remembered how Sonny had done that in my dream yesterday. I kept my eyes focused on my script and I continued the conversation with her.

"Port-" she cut me off.

"Your thoughts run wild all day and then when you're in person, its difficult, because you feel dirty and passionate" She kept her right hand on the back of my neck playing with the collar and her left hand moved swiftly to my tie. She began to loosen it up. "but you cant do anything, because she's such a good girl." She mocked.

"You don't know her." Luckily for me I didn't need any control. If it were Sonny doing this I would have attacked her, before she got my tie off.

"No but you do. That's why you're so frustrated baby." She said soothingly.

"Yes I do." I agreed. With that she undid my second button. I looked down.

"And you know what she feels when you touch her." She was becoming turned on, talking about me with another girl. Are you serious. She was trying to seduce me. What a tricky game.

"Oh yeah." I breathed.

"and it makes you feel what?" There went the third button.

"Obscene." I humored her. She leaned in and licked me, trailing her wet tongue against my collarbone all the way up to my jaw line.

"What are you doing?" I was dismayed.

"Chad you could loosen up just a little bit."

"Why would I do that with you?" I asked sharply.

"Well we use to. But ever since that dumb girl showed up, you haven't wanted me." She pouted.

"Portlyn, keep your hands to yourself." I got up and walked over to the director.

I couldn't let her feelings catch me off guard. I could care less if she was hurt, because she never seemed to care before. Since when has she ever come on to me that strongly before. Someone needed to seriously get laid and fast, and for once it wasn't me.

I watched Portlyn storm off the set to her dressing room most likely. I shook my head in amazement. She knew I wasn't interested, so whatever her deal was, seemed a bit off the wall. I know I'm hot but sometimes it would be nice to not have girls jumping my bones all the time. Especially when I have my heart set on someone. Sonny was my goal. She was what I wanted. She was what I enjoyed seeing everyday at work. She was my Sunshine.

I continued to pace on set by the bushes and trees, waiting for the scene to be shot between me and Portlyn. I really just wanted to get it over with. Just then I saw one of the Randoms walking on set looking around. I couldn't tell you his name, but he was tall and dark skinned. As soon as he caught me across the room, he walked over. I wasn't to sure why he was here, but I'm sure it had something to do with Sonny.

"Hey Chad." He smiled at me.

"Hey." It came out slow but collectedly. I was completely aware of what he was doing. I wasn't born yesterday, why did they always assume I was an idiot. Idiots.

"So, Sonny is going home early today."

"Oh." I said lightly.

"Yeah. Seems like she has a lot on her mind. She couldn't focus during work. So Marshal gave her the day off." This was convenient. Why was he telling me this?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as effortlessly as possible. I was showing no interest in Sonny. I wasn't falling for his game.

"Well, I figured you might-"

"Look, you made things clear yesterday that she shouldn't be around me, even though Sonny is a big girl and can make her own decisions." I was becoming heated.

"I'm just looking out for her."

"I don't care. Now, why are you here?"

"No reason." He surrendered puttng his hands up.

"Good." I smirked a tauntingly smirk, "Now get off my set." The words came out sharp and cold.

"Man I don't know what she sees in you."

"The other side of me, that I've never shown you or the rest of your little random freaks."

"That's not possible." He mocked with a tough attitude.

"Ohh? Ask Sonny." I tilted my head from side to side. I was full of snappy comebacks and I was conclusively pissed off. With that he walked off set. That stupid smile was smacked off his face. I went straight to my dressing room. Maybe if I got her alone, things could work out better.

S.P.V.

I cant believe I was sent home early. My day was wasted and it wasn't even three yet. I dropped on my bed and I stared at the poster with the consolation of stars that was pinned to my ceiling. Today was so boring. The only thing that was exciting was the incident with Chad in my dressing room. My body still had aftershocks. My stomach flipped whenever I recalled the few short moments I had with him. I knew exactly what I needed to do. There was one person that I could go to without being embarrassed or ridiculed. My best friend Lucy.

I reached for my phone and I dialed 1 on my i-phone. After 2 rings she picked up…

"Sonny!" She yelled into the phone, "What's up?!"

"Hey Luce….ummm I need to talk to you."

"Sure, anything."

"Okay, well you know how Chad and I are always fighting."

"I guess, in away." she seemed to be completely and without a doubt focused to what I was saying.

"Well.."

"Well? What happened?" she prompted.

"He kissed me."

"OMG! No way?! Awwww, Sonny, what was it like? I knew he liked you!" She was so excited.

"That's the thing, we were caught and he denied being the one to make the first move."

"Who caught you? Tawnie?"

"My whole cast." My stomach sank every time I recalled that moment.

"Maybe he was nervous." she guessed and I couldn't help but snort.

"Please. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't even know the meaning of nervous. He's to full of himself." I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny, he's still human." She seemed amused.

"Okay….. well, today something more happened." I was so guilty. I felt so degrading telling her this.

"No way." her voice was full of curiosity.

"yeah."

"Tell!"

"He pinned me to the wall and he uh….he uhh."

"He uh, he uhh what?" She coaxed.

"He, you know."

"Touched you?"

"Not exactly." I bite my lip. Come on Luce, catch on. Please don't make me say it.

"Grinded?"

"Yeah." I could hear her laughing. This wasn't funny! "Lucy!"

"Hahaha-hmhmm…sorry." She sucked in a breath to recollect herself.

"I don't know what to do."

"Did you like it?"

"A lot." I smiled innocently.

"Okay, so whats the problem?"

"My whole cast is against his show and him! So that crosses out any chance of an us."

"Sonny, if he likes you as much as I think he does, and trust me he likes you a lot. He will figure a way out to get past your cast. So will you."

"I guess you're right. I think I might have made a mistake though."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I kicked him out." I kicked myself for that!

"You what!"

"I told him I didn't want him like that." boy did I regret it some.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"IDK Luce! I got scared."

"He scared you didn't he?"

"Come on?" I laughed.

"I'm serious. He made you feel different and you didn't know how to react to it. He scared you."

"Oh my gosh." I was flabbergasted.

"I would be too! I mean its Chad Dylan Cooper for goodness sakes! I would have passed out. Sonny, you are so freaking lucky!"

"I don't feel so lucky." I was completely ashamed with how I acted with him today.

"You are."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Oh hey, crap! My brother broke his cell and needs mine, since mom is on the phone." The words rushed out of her.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Love you Luce-Luce."

"Love you too Son-Son." there was a click on the other end. I tossed my phone across the bed and it bounced off the bed and hit the floor.

I didn't feel better. The whole point of the conversation was to make me feel better, but it made me feel worse. My day seemed at a pause. I'm not to sure what I was going to do but, whatever it was, I needed time to think. I was about to make a huge and very rational decision.

* * *

**Hey sorry this was short.  
Next chapter will be twice as long I promise.  
I'm starting it right now.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates and ideas you would like to happen!!!**

/LLChanel

**DMLVT6963**


	10. Pure Heartache

C.P.V.

Here I was parked again in front of her apartment. The sun was going down, and I jest left the set. I watched her pass one of the windows as she turned off one of the lights, which I assumed was her bedroom. I turned off the ignition and got out of my black convertible. I walked across the street and went inside the building. The lights had a bright soft tint. The carpets were a light brown and the walls, were designed with Tudor designs. Very vintage. Not something I would see Sonny into. She was bright sure, but she had that dark side, that lifted my spirit off the ground. She was dangerous, because I didn't truly know her, yet, I knew she was nothing but the opposite of what she played. Her characters were almost like her idea of Sonny Monroe. I wanted the real Sonny. I wanted to know what really went through her mind and how she really felt. I wanted the side she never showed her cast mates, the side her mom wouldn't have been able to figure out. She was there and I had a sneaky suspicion that I was the only one she would become openly comfortable with. She wanted it to be me, for months even. I was here and I was ready, not caring how long it would take her to become in touch with not only herself in front of me but, with me.

I finally found her door. 340 C. I took a breath and I knocked. I slipped my hands into my pocket and I heard her remove the chain to unlock the door. She opened it slightly.

"Chad? Why are you here?" She spoke in the cutest way, trying to stay mad at me.

"I need to talk to you."

"What for?"

"Because I do…?" I shook my head a little bit. Why does she always have to make things so hard?

"Why?" She continued her interrogating.

"Sonny just open the door." I demanded.

"No." She took her eyes off me as soon as she said it. Was that a blush?

"Sonny, let me in."

"No… Chad go home." she tried covering the anticipation of excitement in her eyes.

"Come on. I'm not gonna bite." I said in a playful tone.

"Well maybe I--" she paused quickly before she could finish what she was about to say. I smirked just a little. "Chad, just get out of here!" she spoke a little louder this time and she went to close the door, but I stopped it.

"Sonny." I said softly. "Please let me in." I gave her a sweet plead. How could she resist?

"No Chad." Or maybe she could… she pushed all her body strength on the door, trying to keep the opening small, so I couldn't get in, but I was stronger.

"Just give me the chance to explain myself."

"Chad you don't need to explain anything! It wouldn't matter anyway." her voice softened up as she finished that last sentence.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I felt myself heat up with anger. She couldn't mean that I would hurt her deliberately, could she?

"Just get out of here." she looked down, so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Sonny." I was crumbling. How did she have the power to do this to me. I felt myself weakening with every word that came out of her sweet mouth.

"Please." I slid my hand through the small opening and grabbed her face, and my thumb fit perfectly underneath her small chin. She looked at me slowly.

"I can't." her voice seemed to be cracking. Her eyes were glistening, and not with happiness like always. It was the beginning of tears.

"You have to go." her voice cracked even more as she fought back the tears that were building, like rain in clouds. Her hand pushed on my chest softly, yet forcefully. I felt a sickness inside my stomach that was just inches from her touch. Had I caused her that much pain? How many times have I made her cry?

"Is it your mom? I'll talk to her." I persuaded as I put my other hand on the side of the door. She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and shook her head. Her mouth was different. It wasn't a smooth smile, it was going along with the tears. It was taking over her. She was on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh I see." I said finally in defeat as I figured it out. "It's your cast mates. Shit Sonny, who are you involved with, me or all of us? You can't have more then two people in a relationship" It came out rough and mean. My voice was deep and angry. My body shook. I wanted to hit something. Stupid friends. Stupid Rival! This was all my fault! It was my fault they hated me, my show and my cast! It was my fault they didn't want Sonny with me!

"Just get out of here!" She practically screamed. Her voice went high and cracked.

"They aren't your friends if they can't let you live your own fucking life." I continued. She closed her eyes again as the tears escaped her eyes.

"Shit Sonny, fine! Whatever. I don't care. I give up." I gave up. I couldn't win this right now. I slammed my hand against the hall wall. She kept shaking her head. She was crying. She let them fall. They covered her beautiful face.

As I walked outside, I didn't even bother to look back up at her window. Man I was in a rut. I got inside of my convertible. What the hell was I going to do? I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to go bash a few heads in, the way I was feeling, I smelled a lawsuit on my hands. The was something I was eager to stay away from. As much as it would feel good, I had to do the right thing, if I wanted Sonny. I started the engine. I wasn't about to give up. Oh no. I was far from it, and with that, I drove off violently.

S.P.V.

_I was walking in the corridor, on my way back from Marshals, office. He turned me down again. Maybe Chad was going to come through with what he said he would do. I felt myself blush again, from the recent event that took place less then an hour ago in my dressing room. I was about to turn the corner to go into the prop room, but I stopped immediately. Grady, Nico and Tawnie were talking about…. me?_

"_I can't believe Sonny would consider him as anything." Grady huffed._

"_Agreed. I mean Sonny isn't Sonny anymore."_

"_Maybe we never really knew her." Grady's harsh words pierced me. "I mean, maybe she has been having a "secret" fling with Chad all this time!" He added more to the pain. _

"_I wouldn't be surprised." Nico agreed again. _

"_You guys, Sonny is going through a……. hard time right now. So she is a little blind." Tawnie defended me… I think._

"_A little?" Nico mocked._

"_Blind? You mean stupid." Grady yelled. _

"_Well we can all agree, that in a few….whenever……. We can all say we told her so." Tawnie stated happily. My face fell. My hear was torn. I had a choice. The gave it to me, behind closed doors. There was nothing else to do. _

"_What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud as I layed on Twanies couch crying. I fought what I had to do. I didn't want to. There had to be another way. Tawnie walked in at that moment and just stood there looking at me in confusion._

"_About what?" she asked blankly._

"_You know what." I spat at her._

"_Oh that." she looked up past me and sat down next to me. "I'm not to sure."_

"_I heard you and nico talking." Her eyes widened._

"_Sonny, it was a stupid conversation. You know how the boys are." She insisted her way out of this._

"_No, I know you're in it too." I layed my head back on the seat and kept crying._

"_Sonny." she touched the middle of my back. "I think that it's a dangerous idea, but it is your choice." I looked up at her. _

"_You think?" I felt myself brighten just a little. I wiped the tears from under my eyes._

"_Yes I do. But…." she paused._

"_What?" _

"_Well, it wont end well. Things wont be the same. I mean, you probably wont be really welcomed here at the prop house, except for rehearsals and live nights." She said with a twisted voice. She was up to something. She was trying to help me choose. She was making this worse. How could I choose between my cast mates that are like family and Chad, the one guy I have fallen for to hard. _

"_What are trying to say?" I was eager to know where she was really going with this, just incase I might be wrong._

"_Sonny, who do you want more? A cast or a boyfriend?" _

"_Why cant I have both?"_

"_Because it's against the code. Everyone hates you practically right now. You just cant." Her words were like ice cutting through me. Sharp and painful._

"_I can't do that." I shook my head._

"_You're going to have to. Otherwise, well, it's sad to say, but you may be removed from So Random." My mouth dropped. I cant believe she would say that. Being with Chad, cant be that bad. Marshal wouldn't stand for this. Neither would Chad, which means, Mr. Condor wouldn't either. She didn't even care how I was feeling. She got up and went to her dresser and reapplied her Coco Moco Coco lipstick. I laid back down and let the tears fall silently across my cheek. _

The memory flooded through me before and after Chad left my apartment, like a bad dream. I was broken and lost. I pushed him away, and I did the right thing…. I guess. Why does it feel so sickening. I felt like I was losing my breath and my stomach hurt and I couldn't stop crying. Tomorrow was a new day, and all I wanted to do was stay home in the dark and pretend that I never met Chad Dylan Cooper, nor was I ever on the show So Random. It gave me nothing but pure heartache. Who was going to pick up the pieces? I'll tell you who. Me! Everything was falling apart. I layed in my bed and I cried myself to sleep. I missed him. I regretted pushing him away. I wasn't going to be able to keep this up. I wasn't that strong. If I could I would break right now. If he knocked on that door right now, I would run to it, and pull him inside, and fall into him, alone in the dark. The more I thought of him, the faster I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about that lack of updating.  
I've been busy.**

**Thankyou for the Reviews and Support.. :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	11. Sonny's Decision Made Up

C.P.V.

I sat there watching her ponder on which fruit she wanted for breakfast. She picked up a red apple, then put it back. She went for the banana, but grabbed an orange. It was a fruit for crying out loud! There she went again, putting the orange back. Seriously, she was too cute for her own good.

I walked over by the fruits and did the same as her, only I went for the same pear as she did. Our hands collided with one another. She looked at our hands for a second before she tore her eyes away towards mine.

"Watch it" I said getting back into our old games, whenever we were in public.

"Sorry." she whispered. I smirked.

"Why are you whispering?" as I picked up the pear.

"I'm just in a quiet mood today." she lied.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" I mocked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Yes really. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked sarcastically. She seemed a bit defensive this morning. She looked so tired. I could tell by her eyes she was up half the night crying.

"Yeah I do." I said seductively. I caressed the pear in my hands, refusing to take my eyes off hers. She was starring into mine and I felt at peace having such a deep connection like this with her.

"Whatever." she lowered her voice and turned towards the fruit again. I moved behind her and held the pear in front of her chest.

"The pears are absolute this morning. Very sweet and full of flavor." I whispered to her.

Her hair was against my cheek and it smelled better then how that damn pear tasted. Sonny slowly took it out of my hand, but before doing so, she held onto it before removing it fully from my hand. I could of sworn I heard her take in a raspy breath. The things I could do to her. It sparked me, that she wasn't completely done with me. I had a chance. As soon she took it, I walked away. I caught her turning around to find me gone, right before I walked out of the room. I smiled as I headed to the Falls' set.

S.P.V.

I played with the pear that was still untouched in my hand. I couldn't put this off. I needed him. I needed his comfort and his edginess. I wanted him more then I have ever wanted something in my life. He was like toxic. So contagious and my mouth watered whenever I reminisced about our kiss and yesterdays moment. I sat in my chair as I listened to Tawnie argue with Nico and Marshal about the scene we were rehearsing. I missed his voice. He was so soothing and free. I could be myself with him and never have to worry about anything. I was safe and complete. I had never felt so serine. I pulled my I-phone out of my sweater pocket. I sent him a text message. I waited for him to reply but he didn't. I decided to go over there.

C.P.V.

"CUT!" the director yelled. "Portlyn! Hunny. What is wrong with you today?" I looked at him sideways. This was annoying. She was embarrassed about yesterday and couldn't focus on being in character, which is suppose to feel the opposite of shyness.

"I'm just tired." she exclaimed.

"Okay, lets do this again everyone!" he clapped his hands. "Chad." he patted my shoulder as he walked past me. It was his way of letting me know I'm doing great and to not let it break my character. I was to experienced in this stuff to allow that kind of effect on my performance. I gave him a nod and stood back in front of Portlyn. She refused to look at me when we weren't filming.

"And ACTION!"

"Portlyn, it's not going to change my mind."

"But you said you loved me."

"I did, but I'm not there anymore and it would be wrong to allow myself to play with you like that." I put my hand on her arm to keep her from coming closer.

"I love you Kenzie." she tried to make it heartwarming and painful, but she just couldn't do it today.

"CUT! Again. Okay." he covered his face with his hands. "take….I don't know… 30."

I lingered on set for a few, when I saw Sonny come in. I walked towards the entrance doors, which were next to the dressing room halls.

"Sonny?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Chad."

"What's up?" I took in her outfit. Black leggings, black boots and a big gray sweater that came to her thighs. She could make anything look good.

"I need you." My eyes widened. What did she say? Was I hearing things?

"Excuse me?" I asked carefully. She took my hand and led me towards the halls. I caught on and pulled her into my dressing room. I closed the door and turned to face her.

"What's going on?"

"I'm making a choice." oh God no. She can't.

"Sonny."

"No Chad. I've made up my mind."

"Sonny we can't."

"Why not?" her voice changed. She was scared. I can't do this to her.

"What's your plan."

"We keep it hush-hush." I smiled at that one.

"Uhh, Sonny… How? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" she rolled her eyes.

"No." she said innocently. As she ran her hands up my chest. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper" she grabbed my tie and tugged it tightly, lifting herself on her toes and becoming completely eye level with me. "the greatest actor of our generation." she teased. My dream was coming true.

"Sonny. Keeping it a secret is difficult in Hollywood, especially if you're in the spotlight."

"Fine." she let go of my tie.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Bye then." she walked around me and I pulled her wrist swinging her back toward me.

"How about a goodbye?" I eyed her lips when I said it.

"I didn't get a hello." she played. I brushed my lips against hers.

Our lips moved swiftly as if we were dancing on a cloud to slow ballroom music. She eased her body against mine and I held her. We broke apart after a minute or so. It was a sensual deep kiss. Nothing passionate or lustful. It was full of emotion and care. Love. I lover her. I loved Sonny Monroe.

* * *

**This story is continued with Blackout: The Aftermath.**

**Anyone who has a problem with my stories, do yourself a favor and don't waste your precious time posting ignorant reviews. They just get deleted and my days aren't ruined. What a waste hahaha. :)**

**For the rest of my amazing fans and reviewers GO READ the SEQUEL!**

**DMLVT6963**


	12. Sequel Update

**Sequel Update**

**Blackout: The Aftermath**

**If you want this story to continue you better review... I know I had more readers then 27 with the stroy. ;)**

Let me know what you want in this story... fights, romance, drama, sex, make-outs... Give me your desires that you want. I will give you credit for each chapter. It will be like a dedication. :)

**Love you all**

**DMLVT696**


End file.
